


Tango Dancing

by Pikuna



Series: A World Together [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Teasing, fairy ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noble Fairies pressured the council to invite the Bog King and some of his Goblins to the Lúnasa ball with the clear intention to embarrass them. Marianne isn't very happy about it and refuses to dance, so Bog doesn't have to disgrace himself. But the Goblin is eager to bring the joy of dance back to his Fairy Lover and does surprise her and the Fairy court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from MagicalStranger13  
>  _Okay, I have an SM prompt for you. Post movie: the older and more snobby fairies think that the unrefined goblins can't dance properly and are looking forward to ridiculing Bog and his goblins when they come to their first ball in the Fairy Kingdom. But, to everyone's surpise, Bog does a spectacular impromtu tango with Marianne that draws everyone's attention. Of course, she's shocked, flustered and maybe just a little turned on. Yes, inspired by that Shakarian scene in ME3. ;D_
> 
> On one hand I’m so damn sorry that it took me so long to finish this, very very sorry. But on the other hand I’m glad I took my time, when I look at the amount of edits, changes and additions I did with this story.  
> It totally went out of control, since it’s double the length I wanted and I REALLY didn’t plan it to become soooo teasingly. (still afraid I hammed it up.) But it’s Bog and Marianne dancing tango, that was unavoidable. :’D  
> I have no idea about dancing steps, let alone tango, so I hope I described it rudimentary okay.  
> Some more rambling at the end.

“This is so ridiculous.” Marianne grumbled with a frown and crossed arms, her whole dress of red knight’s-star-lilies dangled a bit, when she aggressively tapped with her foot. Normally she had preferred to wear one of her tunics, but since the circumstances of her new…love life have occurred, she had to make some compromises with her father, so that he would give this whole thing a chance and didn't fuss about it...much. At least she was allowed to choose the gowns by herself and of course it would only be ones with wide skirts and without sleeves. And she knew that Bog liked it when she wore backless clothing.

“So you said all the time in the last three hours.” Dawn hummed unimpressed by her sister’s visible anger and smoothed the yellow-white petals of her water lily dress. The petals were a gift from Bog to Dawn’s birthday some months ago and finally she had finished sewing a dress out of them.

“But is is! Inviting them, just so they can trash about them.” Marianne’s deadly glare wandered to a group of noble fairies, powerful families, which hadn’t a seat in the council, but were befriended with most of the older councilors and it was no secret, that they influenced some of their decisions. Such as to invite the Bog King and some of his Goblins to the ball that was held for Lúnasa. Other than most of the Fairy balls, this one didn’t take place in the palace, but on a meadow, that lay close to a little stream. With Lúnasa the end of summer and the beginning of Autumn was celebrated, but even in the evening it was still warm enough that a ball outside was more enjoyable than inside. Normally this ball was one of those only Fairies were invited, but since Marianne had taken part in more and more council meetings, she campaign for opening the Fairy festivities to all citizens of the Light Fields. After some harsh and maybe slightly threatening discussions the council agreed on that. To her chagrin this was also the moment they suggested to invite some of the Goblins.

At the moment, she and Dawn stood rather aside of the party and waited for Bog's return, who currently looked after his Goblins.

“Well, so far Boggy and the other didn’t give them a reason to talk bad about them. And I’m sure they do their best to behave themselves.” Dawn tried to cheer her up and put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

With a slightly frustrated groan Marianne ran her fingers through her hair and made it even more frizzy as it already was.

“I know that they can behave. It’s just that I don’t know what those snobs will do, when they don’t get their gossip.”

“Oh please, Marianne. What could they possibly do? I mean, they won’t anger any of them, they are too afraid.”

“Hm, I don’t know? Maybe insist on me dancing with Bog?” Marianne answered with a sarcastic shrug and look.

“And what would be so bad about it?” Dawn couldn’t understand why her sister made such a fuss about this.

“Dawn, you know that I’m not more than an average dancer and I doubt that any Goblin has even an idea about dancing steps.” she gritted her teeth.

“Now, that’s really mean of you. Did you even ask Bog, _if_ he can dance?” Dawn gave her an look of reproach.

The elder sister rolled with her eyes. “Don’t need to. He doesn’t want to dance, as much as I do. That’s the reason we were late in the first place. To avoid the first dance to be forced on us.”

Dawn let out an annoyed sigh. “You two are really no fun when it comes to parties.” She poked her sister's chest with a grin. “You are really meant for each other.”

That let Marianne shyly smile. It was now months after this fateful night and it still made her blush when either Dawn or Griselda gushed about how perfect she and Bog were for each other. Sometimes Marianne didn’t know if it was good or bad, that they were the only ones, who saw it that way.

“Well, I think one party-loving couple is enough for this kingdom.” she smirked and gave Dawn a very light punch to her shoulder. “Now that I think of, where is Sunny? I doubt he keeled over after just five dances with you.” Marianne looked around and tried to spot the elf beau of her sister, while Dawn rubbed her shoulder a bit.

“You know how he is when it comes to parties. Even when he isn’t on duty, he needs to check that everything is perfect with the music.” she gave a dreamy sigh from her. “He is such a reliable sweet guy.”

Marianne had to wrinkle her nose at that, but with a hint of a warm smile. She was indeed really happy for Dawn and Sunny, that they finally got together, but they got so awfully corny when it came to express their feelings towards each other.

Before Marianne could give a playful, sarcastic comment about the younger couple, they were approach by some of the noble Fairies. If she remembered right it was Duke Harald, together with his daughter Selena and his son Evan, both around the same age as Marianne. All three bowed in courtly manner, which the princesses acknowledged with a polite nod. It was very visible, that they were related, since all three had the same light brown hair, even when Duke Harald's was on the edge of becoming gray. Father and Son seemed also to have the same tailor, because they both wore the same slate-blue suits, while Serena wear a long thistle colored dress and had a fan in her hand.

"Your Highnesses, it's such an honor to meet you. Allow me to say, that you look splendid this evening." Duke Harald said very enthusiastic, which made Marianne almost roll her eyes. His children agreed to that and only Dawn replied to them with a happy smile.

"Why, thank you very much Duke Harald. It's also nice to see you, Selena and Evan again," she gave the young man a friendly nod, but seemed a bit nervous. Marianne knew that Evan was one of Dawn's previous flirts and since she got together with Sunny, she easily got a bit uncomfortable when she met boys from her flirtatious time. "It's been two years since you attended to a ball."

"Sadly, that is true. I got very occupied by my business and my dearies here had to stay at home for some schooling." With the proud only a father could show, he laid his hands on the shoulders of his children. "Evan will take over my lands and Selena will find a worthy husband one day and for that a good education and etiquette courses are very important." His gaze went from his children to the princesses, especially to Marianne and she could see a hint of criticism in his eyes.

A year back Marianne would have seen this an insult to her person. But since she was all edgy and worried for her Goblin friends this evening, she understood this statement as an insult towards the assumed uneducated nature of them. She already wanted to give a rude comment about that, when she suddenly stopped at the sight of Duke Harald's children. While Evan looked very pleased, Selena was rather unhappy and pouted. It seemed she didn't like the idea of her brother getting her father's land, while she only just had to marry someone wealthy. Marianne swelled up with sympathy for that girl.

Dawn exploited her sister's short state of distraction, to lead the conversation into another direction.

"It's sweet that you care for your children so much. But anyway, how do you like the ball? The music is very nice, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's splendid. I like it that they play more slow music. By the spirits, it's really still too warm for any fast dancing." Selena said and fanned some fresh air into her face.

"And might I say, that your dancing is lovely as ever Dawn." her brother slipped into the conversation with a very bright smile. "Maybe it would be even better with someone...that fits your person?"

Out of the corners of her eyes, Marianne could see that Dawn clenched her fists into her dress. Her sister got just as angry as herself, whenever someone commented about her choice of partner, but Dawn was much more skilled in controlling her anger and being subtle.

"Maybe it would look better. But to be honest, it makes the most fun to dance with Sunny and I think that's the important thing." she explained with a sweet smile, that looked a bit too dangerous for Marianne's taste.

Evan was oblivious to Dawn's anger, but luckily he got the hint and shrugged. "Well, when it's enough for you princess, I won't judge it."

"Well, we certainly know that your dancing always looks lovely princess Dawn, no matter with whom," Duke Harald said and after a little bow, his eyes went to Marianne. "But what about you, your Highness? Surely, the crown princess will honor us with at least one dance this evening?"

Subtle as possible, Marianne clenched her teeth and did one of her very faked smiles. "I'm sorry, but I have to disappoint you. My mood for dancing isn't very high today."

"That's a pity. But I'm sure, with the right dance partner..." he started and Marianne could already sense what he wanted to say, so she cut firmly in.

"IF I would be in the mood, I would have just the right dance partner, so that is not the problem. It's more that we both aren't very fond of dancing." she crossed her arms and her hands slightly clawed her upper arms, so they didn't run the risk to form fists.

Duke Harald examined Marianne carefully. It seemed he sensed her anger and was torn between pressing on that matter or keep quiet. He hesitantly decided for the former.

"You mean the Bog King, right? We heard about your...connection to him." He cleared his throat and quickly looked around. "I actually wonder where he might be. After all, it's the first time that Goblins were invited to a ball of this Kingdom."

"Looking after his people. Like a good King is supposed to do." Marianne tried to dub her anger with proud, which wasn't so hard. Bog could be very harsh towards his Goblins, but he would always take good care of them, when they are uncomfortable. Just as it was in this case, since his little group of ten Goblins was very nervous in the company of so many Fairies and of course, a few guards.

"He better should," Evan seemed to have a bad habit of sliding into conversations without asking and smiling too brightly. "We don't want the Goblins to start raiding around, aren't we?"

Marianne shot him her most subtle, but still poisonous look she was capable of.

"We mostly worry about them raiding the buffet, but nothing worse." was her answer and she was a bit surprised to hear a muffled chuckle from Selena behind her fan.

Again Evan seemed to be oblivious to the danger he was so close to and shrugged with a charming smile, that remembered her too much on Roland. "From your lips to God's ears," he bowed before the princesses. "But should any of your highnesses decide to have a good dance, I'm always at your disposal."

"Thanks, we will forget that in five seconds." Marianne said and her sweet smile was pure poison.

After Evan left them, his father and sister also bid farewell, Duke Harald clearly uncomfortable, while Selena was rather amused.

"Weeeeell, that went better than expected." Dawn said with faked joyfulness, while she glanced worried looks to her sister. She was opening and clenching her hands again and again to calm herself down. It was not that Marianne couldn't stay civilized around noble Fairies who said things she didn't like. She had done it half of her life and survived it without murder. But when it came to Bog and the Goblins, she got very protective and didn't acquiesce in any ill words towards them. That was one reason, why Dawn hadn't interrupted the conversation again. Marianne should get her chance to defend the Goblins.

“This is so ridiculous.” Marianne grumbled again, after she had calmed down. Dawn just shook her head and smiled.

"Is it safe to approach?" a dark and very familiar voice with an amused tone asked. Marianne's grumpy expression immediately softened and she turned around to look the Goblin into the face, who hold any rights to her heart in his claws.

"Finally, you are back. What did take so long?" The crown princess wanted to sound a bit more angry, but she was just relieved to have his presence again. So she just put her hands to her hips and grinned.

"A'm sorry love, but ye know how Brutus can be, when he is hungry and isn't allowed to eat like he wants." Bog exhaled in a very audible annoyed way. Marianne patted his upper arm sympathetically. Yes, she really knew how he could be and it wasn't nice.

"Did he raid the buffet yet?" Dawn asked giggling, which Marianne also did.

Bog didn't really catch why they giggled, but he smiled nonetheless. "Luckily not. A ordered the others to look after him. Gives them something to do."

This made Marianne feel guilty. The Goblins really seemed to be lost at this party and she wasn't able to free them from this, not without giving the wrong impression towards the Fairies. She gave Bog an apologetic look, which he answered with a smile, but firm shake of his head. He didn't blame her for anything.

Dawn had to bite her lower lip, while the two communicated just with looks and grinned. They could damn all romantic cliches so much they wanted, but they still would do most of them. But the young princess was smart enough not to point it out.

"Well, since one pair is reunited again, I will look for Sunny now. If you excuse me." With those words she waved them good-bye and vanished into the crowd.

With a sigh, Marianne leaned with her back against her Goblin lover, whose hands immediately start to stroke softly over her upper arms, his staff not with him, since it had stayed at the castle for this occasion. She shuddered delighted.

"A wanted to come to ye sooner. But A saw how some other Fairies talk to ye." he mumbled into her ear after a few moments.

"Was just a Duke with his children." she murmured back and was happy that he didn't stop the caressing. It always amazed Marianne how the smallest touches from Bog could relax her so much.

"Ye looked ready to kill somebody. Thought A would just put oil into the fire, if A joined in."

"Hmmm, I don't think you would have made it worse. You would be actually the only one to hold me back."

"Depending on what they said, maybe A would have joined ye in the murder." Bog said jokingly, which made Marianne chuckle. Yes, he surely would have preferred it to support her, than holding her back.

"They just talked about themselves and asked why I wouldn't dance. Just the usual." she said with an annoyed huff, before he could form the question she was sure he wanted to ask.

"Fairies seem to fancy their dances very much." he snorted.

"Too much when you ask me. They act like I commit a crime for not dancing all night long and think my choice of partner would be the problem." Marianne was fully in ranting mode, but stopped as soon as she noticed, how Bog's hand grew stiff on her arms. _Damn, wrong choice of words_ , she thought and spun around to face him.

"Which is _not_ the problem, not at all! Don't you dare to go down that road of misery." She demonstratively poked his armored chest, whereon Bog raised his hands in surrender.

"A wasn't-"

"Oh, you were. Don't try to deny it Bog, you were tiptoeing to that road. I slowly get a sixth sense for that." He made a face at her metaphorical phrasing, which made Marianne grin and she leaned back against him. After he muttered something about 'mad Fairies', Bog continued his caressing, which was the final signal for her, that he didn't got any stupid ideas.

"Don't worry, I'm really not that eager to dance. I didn't enjoy them since..." There she stopped for a second. It was actually since Roland's betrayal, that she didn't enjoy dancing anymore. He always had dragged her to every party and danced with her until her feet hurt. It was his way to show off, more interested in presenting himself, than giving her a good time and this had robbed her enjoyment for it. One of the many things he had ruined for her.

"...since a while now." she finished neutral as possible. But Bog seemed to sense her inner distress and squeezed her shoulders softly, which put a soft smile on her face.

"And you don't want to dance, too, so everything is fine. We can just stand here and gossip about those stupid noble Fairies." Marianne raised her hand and stroked gently over the back of his. Her next words were an alluring whisper.

"I would like that."

Bog gave a deep and amused hum at that, fully aware what she _actually_ would like and bowed down to put a gentle kiss on Marianne's bare shoulder. She purred slightly at that and bend her head to the side, so that he had better access to her shoulder and neck. Her Goblin lover didn't take long to follow the hint and planted her neck now with searing kisses. Finally she got the reaction from him she had wanted to achieve by wearing this backless dress. When Bog arrived earlier this evening he already had this sweet awestruck expression on his face as soon as he laid her eyes on her. And when she heard his hungry growl after some teasing from her, she know that she had scored, not seeing each other for almost three weeks may had secured her success. Now, away from the crowds and hidden under the shadows of the tall grass, the Bog King could satisfy his hunger for his fairy paramour and she could get distracted by his wonderful ministration.

One hand of hers still gently scratched over one of his, which continued stroking over her upper arms, and the other was raised to caress his cheek. Bog gave a pleased growl at that and his kisses became more frequently. Marianne had to bit on her lips to stifle a giggle about his eagerness. She was just thankful, that he still kept himself in check and didn't decorate her with love bites, even when she felt how close his fangs were to scratch her neck. Never was she ashamed or horrified about the markings he would leave on her, but even in her current state of blissfulness, she knew this was just not the time and place to get too lost into each other. So she withdraw her hands from him with a dour sigh, which he took as sign to ease down his caressing as well.

Bog's kisses became softer, until he just nestled his face in the crook of her neck and gave a content sigh, in which Marianne joined in, when his arms wrapped around her into a hug. The Fairy nuzzled her cheek against his leafy brow and looked with half closed eyes towards the crowd. Silently they stood like this for a while, until Bog stirred a bit and cleared his throat to start talking.

"And what would be, if...if _A_ would...ask you to dance?" His voice was very hesitant, but Marianne didn't really registered this and thought it was meant as joke.

"Oh, I would be thrilled to agree, just to see how those old geezers would react. I'm sure they would be _swooned_ by our dancing skills." she said cackling, but when she heard the nervous laughter from him, she turned around to face him. Her own laughing died when she saw how he wrung his hands as he had to let her go, when she had moved.

"You are serious." she stated. Bog's nervousness slowly vanished at her blatant surprise and nodded with a slightly amused snort.

"Yes, A am."

"But didn't we agree, that we wouldn't dance no matter how much the nobles or Dawn would press us to do?"

"We did, but A haven't counted on the...persistence of those old fairies. Their pushing is worse than that of ma mother and A'm tired to hear that we Goblins supposedly can't dance." He uttered an angry and annoyed snarl. Marianne chuckled at his comparison of Griselda and the noble Fairies. Then she realized what he had said or better the way he had phrased it. It sounded like it was just an assumption that Goblins couldn't dance. But before she went into that, something else jumped on her mind.

"Wait, do you want to tell me, that some of the Fairies have actually talked to you about the dancing stuff?"

"Aye, even when they trembled like leaves, when they approached us." An evil smirk played around his lips, in which Marianne had to join in and she crooked her eyebrows at him.

"I'm surprised that I didn't hear them scream." Marianne's temper sometimes got the better of her and it was so hard to prevent herself from just simply punch those arrogant nobles in their pretty faces. But Bog was far more temperamental than her, so she would be surprised if he indeed would have sent of those Fairies screaming.

"A can indeed behave myself, thank you very much princess." he said dryly and crossed his arms. To show him, that she was just joking, she slightly punched his right shoulder scale. This indeed earned her a slight grin from the Goblin and with a pleasant hum she also crosses her arms and gave him a skeptical look while smiling.

"So, you want to dance with me, just to please some old Fairies? That's very unusual from you, my dear Bog King." He had to roll his eyes at that and snorted angrily.

"Definitely not, no. A want to dance to proof those fools wrong and shut them up." After a deep breath his anger vanished and he became hesitant again. "And...because A'm sure ye would like to."

Marianne's eyes went wide at that and she looked puzzled at him. Why would he think...? After all the complains she had uttered about those stupid dances and how everyone wanted to force her to do it. Maybe that was the problem, besides the absence of enjoyment. Because everyone wanted her to dance, wanted her to act like a proper princess and do as she was told. She didn't want to be forced to dance and she also didn't want Bog to feel constrained to dance with her, just because some old Fairies wanted it. Never would she allow this, so she opted for the stubborn way and tried not to answer is request.

"What makes you sure that I want to? After all I was the first one from us who boycotted the dancing." The Fairy princess still had her arms crossed, but it looked much more defensive right now. Her gaze also wasn't on the Goblin King anymore and she looked past him into the meadow.

"Dawn talked to me." Oh, that would explain it. "She told me that ye indeed loved to dance when ye were younger. Said that ye always twirled around like a little whirlwind." Bog had to chuckle fondly at that image, which made Marianne groaned and blush a lot. "But then this blonde idiot showed up and ruined it for ye." His voice went from bemused to very soft.

Marianne looked at the ground and sighed. She clearly didn't like it, that her sister had spilled the beans about the reason why she didn't want to dance anymore. To hear it from Bog, it sounded actually silly for her and somehow she felt weak for letting Roland still control some parts of her life. Anger about Roland and her own silliness made her tense up and clawing her upper arms with her blunt nails. Bog saw this and immediately laid one arm on her shoulders to squeeze it softly, while he lifted her face up with a claw from the other hand.

"A don't want to push ye to do anything ye don't want to Marianne. Just be assured, that whenever ye want, A wouldn't mind a little dance...as long as it is with ye."

The crown princess had to bite her bottom lip to stop it from trembling and she dared to look up. When she saw into those sky-blue eyes with their honest concern, sympathy and love, Marianne relaxed with a deep sigh. Of course, Bog wouldn't call her silly, he gave her an option with no pressure and he would do it willingly, because it was for and with her. And when she was really honest with herself she wanted to dance, at least one time. She was curious how it would be to share one with Bog, the man she loved and trusted the most. Then again, there was still this one question in her head.

"But...but do you really know how to dance?" she asked hesitantly and winced a bit, when he withdraw his claw and looked rather offended at her.

"Do ye think A would ask, if A didn't?" His shoulder plates rattled a bit in his slight anger.

"Sorry." she ducked her head and grimaced. "It's just...you Goblins don't have these balls like we Fairies do and so far I haven't seen any Goblins do something like dancing and...well..." Marianne trailed off, not knowing what to say more to defend her question. She must really have sounded like those snobby old Fairies. With a little shrug she gave him an apologetic smile.

After a deep breath Bog's shoulder plates stopped with their rattling and he relaxed again, even when he still didn't looked so pleased, but he surely wasn't angry with her. This happened from time to time, that they assumed something from the other species and got a bit worked up about it, but they were always honest in their apology and after some talking everything was often cleared up.

"It's not as common as it is for ye fairies and we have not much use for it, but some Goblins can indeed dance. Myself included." he explained and it didn't really looked like he was that much proud of it. When it really was so rare among Goblins and the royalty hadn't the obligation to know how to dance, than why did Bog know it? Marianne had to chuckle, when a reason occured her.

"Your mother?" The prompt answer was a small groan and the slump of his shoulders.

"Yes, ma mother. Persuade me to learn it when A was a lad." Bog waved his hand dismissive and then cleared his throat. "Didn't do it since many years but...well, A practiced a bit the last days." he said with a sheepish smile.

For a few seconds Marianne only stared with big eyes at the Goblin in front of her, before she had to repress a fit of laughter. The mental image of Bog practising dancing steps in front of a mirrow was just too hilarious. Still she felt bad, because it couldn't have been easy for him to do that, when it was something that he didn't like that much. When Bog swatted at her playfully, she finally managed to get herself under control again and gave him the brightest smile of the whole evening. He answered it with a smile of his own and Marianne was glad that he wasn't miffed about her laughing.

Then he cleared his throat again and straightened up.

"So, what now? Would ye share a dance with me tough girl?" Bog asked her with a formal bow and held his hand to her. He tried not to show it, but Marianne could see it in his eyes, that he was a little bit nervous. She couldn't help but giggle like an excited little Fairy girl, when she took his hands.

"How could I refuse such a generous offer?" she answered with a little curtsy and had to muffle another giggle when he exhaled relieved.

With their entwined in front of them, they walked from their little hiding spot towards the crowd, in the direction of the open space that served as dance floor. By now it was late evening and the sun had vanished almost completly behind the horizon, painting the blue night sky with a purple hue. Lanterns were lit all over the place and the meadow was soaked into a warm light. A cool wisp of wind blew over the festival.

"Say, can ye dance tango?" Bog suddenly asked as he leaned down to her a bit. Marianne blinked confused before she answered.

"Uh, I had once a short lesson about tango, but I can't remember it very well. Why do you ask?"

"That's actually the dance A can do the best. Would ye agree to dance that one with me?"

The Fairy looked rather surprised at that. She had actually expected him to be able to do one or two of the simple formal dances, like waltz, but not tango. Maybe it was simply a dance style that Goblins preferred.

"I really don't know. Isn't it a very complicated dance?" she frowned slightly. As far as Marianne could remember it had a lot of different dance steps and she mostly hit her dance partners feet than the floor.

"Nah, only when ye do the formal version. The one A know is a bit more... _intuitive_." he grinned down at her and she raised an eye brow. "Just follow ma lead and A'm sure ye will soon get a feeling for it. A have faith in ye."

Well, after those encouraging words, how could she refuse to go along with that? With a fond smile she sighed.

"Consider yourself lucky, that I love you. Otherwise I wouldn’t agree to that."

"Oh, A always do." he chuckled with a warm and enamored expression of his own and _ohhh_ , did that made her heart doing flip-flops.

When they arrived at the edge of the dance floor Bog paused and looked in the direction of the stage where the band of elves currently took a short break from playing music. Marianne followed his gaze and spotted Dawn and Sunny at the stairs of the stage, with Sunny standing on the stairs to be more on eye-level with his fairy girlfriend. They seemed to discuss something and Dawn was very giddy. After some seconds they noticed they were being watched and looked into the direction of the royal couple. From the corner of her eyes Marianne registered that Bog nodded and just a moment later Sunny gave him a thumb up and walked the stairs up towards the band. She could almost hear Dawn's delighted squeak from the distance. It took her a few seconds, before she realized what that was about and when it hit her, she looked with big eyes at Bog.

"Wait, you actually planned this?"

"Uh, A would actually phrase it as 'hoped for and wanted to be prepared'." he answered with a sheepish smile. "Couldn't be sure if ye agree and A don't know if they ever would have played fitting music."

Marianne looked at him for a few more moments, before her face split into a big grin and she whispered in awe: "You big, sweet dork."

Bog's cheeks colored into a red shade at the obvious appreciation, just as the band started to play the first tacts of the requested music. After clearing his throat, he lead Marianne onto the dance floor. Most Fairies were confused, since tango music wasn't something usual to hear on a ball and because no one had expected to see the crown princess together with her Goblin paramour on the dance floor. Murmurs could be heard over the initially quiet music, which made Marianne a bit nervous. She just prayed that Bog knew what he did. And she prayed that her clumsiness wouldn't let her look like a fool.

When they took their positions - it was so wonderful distracting how Bog pressed his palm against her waist and how close they were - Marianne tried to concentrate on the music, that now began to become faster....and somehwat familiar. It took her another moment until it hit her and with wide open eyes she looked up at Bog.

"Is that...?" The Fairy princess couldn't even finish her question when she saw the smug smirk on his face.

"A thought a familiar tune would be helpful for ye. The moves aren't much different. Deal blows and take sidesteps, just like we always do."

The first danceable tacts were played and Bog took two forceful steps forward. Marianne's dodge steps were far from elegant, but she couldn't care less in that moment, when Bog leaned down to her, still the smug expression on his face, but with the hint of a challenge in his eyes and whispered in a low, growling voice.

"A'm sure ye remember our first dance, tough girl."

"How could I ever forget that?" she answered rather breathless.

With a smile he straightened up again and took two steps backwards. Marianne was quick on following him.

"Good, this should be easy then. Sadly, no chandeliers or skylights for ye to smash." Bog laughed with a playful tone and with his next move he turned them around.

Due to his efforts to make her feel comfortable and the obvious challenge he presented her, Marianne grew a bit bolder in her own moves and now it was her turn to take two forceful steps forward.

"There are still your feet, big guy." Their grins were equal in their wicked playfulness and slowly building excitement. They did three steps back together, when Bog turned them around again and snarled provocative at her.

"Then show me yer moves, tough girl."

They stopped with their bantering in favor of getting captivated by the music. He was right, the familiar and loved tune really helped to get a feeling for this dance and now she also understood what he had meant with this version being more intuitive. The steps were fast and surely looked uncoordinated, but they knew each other well enough to predict the others movements and react to them promptly. Soon Bog had stopped to guide her and now they were completely equal in the breeziness of their dance moves. They urged their partner into different directions, let go to dance around each other, flaring their wings playfully and when Bog started to twirl her around, she couldn't hold back her carefree laughter.

This was the first time since many years that Marianne really enjoyed herself at a ball. Dancing with Bog was so different from doing it with Roland. With her former fiancé it was all about presenting themselves and doing everything after the book. But with her Goblin lover it was just about having fun and enjoying each other....okay and maybe a bit to show off, too, which seemed to work since she could her a lot of Fairies actually cheer around them. She was really amazed that he was indeed so good at dancing and she felt a little bit ashamed for assuming that he had no idea about it. But then again, hadn't he assumed, at their first meeting, that she wasn't capable of fighting?

Now, _that_ gave her an idea. 

"You dance well...for a Goblin." Marianne said with a mocking smile, when they were close together again. It took Bog only a second of confusion to understand what she was playing at and smirked.

"Wish A could say the same for ye." 

"What do you mean?" She tried her best to look offended, but the growing mirth was just too strong to hold back.

"A don't know, A was expecting...more?" Bog answered her with shrug of his shoulders and a nonchalant expression, but she could see in his eyes that he was curious to see what she had planned. After all, she wouldn't have started this particular banter from their first fight without a reason.

"Oh, really?" was the only thing Marianne said at first and twirled a bit back from him. When he pulled her back, she used some more momentum than needed and was now pressed flush against Bog's torso.

"Something...like _that_?" she whispered hotly and let her right leg slide up his side. Never was she so grateful for a wide skirt and only her whine-red tights separated skin from exoskeleton.

The gasps from the crowd were ignored in favor of seeing all the different emotions playing on Bog's face. It went from confused, to totally flabbergasted - including blushing - and ended with a thrilled snarl.

"Now, what an indecent move for a Fairy princess." He managed to growl at her, when they went back to the dancing, now even closer and provocative than before. Marianne only gave him a smug smile at that, which urged Bog into his next move. After he twirled her around again, he pressed her lower body close to his and dipped her upper body far, far down. The hand on her waist moved to her hips, to stabilize her better, but Marianne was quick in catching up and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. Due to his height, Bog could also leaned down and was pleased to see Marianne's eyes wide open in surprise and smoldering heat. 

"As if _this_ is any more decent." she said breathlessly, which made him do a heated chuckle and he pulled her back up again.

"Ye don't seem to mind, tough girl." 

" _Not even in the slightest_."

Marianne knew that it was only the presence of the other Fairies that prevented Bog from pinning her against the next best surface. Whenever they had to separate for a longer time, they ached for each other and this kind of dancing didn't help to ease the longing of closeness. Ohhh, they really should come to an end with the dance, surely they had scandalized the crowd enough already and she didn't know how long they could keep each other off from doing anything more unmodest, than their titillating dancing.

Right on cue, the music started to fade out. They did some more steps together, before Bog twirled her for the last time and pulled her back with her spine towards his front. She hadn't noticed how exhausted she was and now she was grateful to lean against her Goblin lover. They panted in usion and while they tried to catch their breath, Marianne craned her neck to look overhead Bog into the eyes. Still wrapped in their own little world they grinned at each other, before the cheers and whistles dragged them back to reality and all excited feelings busted like bubbles. 

Surprisingly it were a whole bunch of Fairies who seemed to have enjoyed the show. A quick glance told Marianne, that of course it were mostly the younger ones, that approved of their choice of dancing, while the elder ones looked more than indignant, her own father included. The loudest cheers came from the Goblins. She was glad to see, that they looked far more relaxed now and even a few elves came to them and started to chat. The crown princess smiled, but then her focus was back on the Goblin behind her. It seemed that Bog hadn't accounted with the attention their dance would drew, since he was more hunched down then usual and his fingers - hands were now back on her shoulders - flexed nervously. 

"Better make an escape now, shall we?" Marianne asked smiling and took his hand, when she turned around. Relief was visible in those blue eyes and he nodded.

"Nothing A would rather do." 

At a moderate pace they started to leave the dance floor, but were quickly replaced by other dancers, as soon as the next song started. Marianne had to stifle a chuckle, it was another tango song. Apparently they had started a new trend for this evening.

When they reached their old hiding spot Bog wanted to slow down, but his Fairy love dragged him further. In bewilderment he raised his eyebrows, which she only answered with a sly grin and a nod in the direction of the meadow. It was now completely dark, a few fireflies were the only source of light aloof the festivities and nobody would see them flying away. The Goblin understood and that heated smirk from before returned. Marianne saw this and with a giggle she went straight into the air. Bog didn't take long to go after her.

 

Back at the ball the dance floor was now full with young Fairies and Elves who danced tango, of course no one dared to dance so salacious like their Crown princess and her Goblin paramour. Most of the noble and old Fairies have gathered in a group to discuss the immodest performance of their future Queen. Selena stood by her father's side and just rolled with her eyes about this prim behavior and rather rude comments.

"It was really a mistake to invite those Goblins to our ball."

"I have never witnessed such a violation of etiquette before."

"Can you believe it, that she would let him touch her...like that? In the public nonetheless!" 

"I wouldn't let this...creature touch me no matter what!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if the Bog King would handle _me_ like _that_."  Selena finally stepped in and was pleased with the shocked expressions of the noble Fairies.

"Selena!" her father exclaimed angrily, but she just shrugged her shoulder nonchalant.

"You can't deny, that he indeed knows how to dance, even when it doesn't fit in your old fashioned way." This earned her even more shocked expressions and stuttering from her father, but she ignored it in favor to look on the dance floor. "And apparently he isn't the only Goblin we had underestimate."

The nobles followed her gaze right in time to see, how Stuff dipped Thang after a swinging twirl. They weren't so elegant and skilled like their king, but they did indeed danced better than some of the Fairies. Selena and a few other laughed at that performance, not in derision, but simply amusement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it should be obvious that they danced to 'Straight On', but I just want to mention it here. Was torn between a few different tango songs, but they never fitted very perfectly so I thought, screw it and let them use their fight duet song and I'm pleased about this decision.  
> I'm totally surprised how much I started to like Selena here, she was just a random Fairy girl, but now I have some ideas for her and I surely will write some kind of continuation of this story in the future where she appears again.  
> Speaking of, since it was never my intention to write Bog and Marianne so teasingly I hadn't thought about it, but now it seems that a continuation, where they blow off some steam, would offer itself to be written. I have never written anything like that, so I would only do it when you guys request it.
> 
> PS: Thanks again MagicalStranger for the prompt, I had a lot of fun writing it, even when I was sometimes a bit frustrated about myself.  
> I have the distinct feeling that I can expect more Shakarian inspired prompts from you in the future. xD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Night Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227802) by [Pikuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna)




End file.
